


Best Laid Plans (of Strippers and Sasquatches)

by atimi (bertee)



Series: CWRPF: Schemes [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Past Abuse, Schmoop, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after the incident with Jeff, architect!Jared tries to figure out how to celebrate waiter!Jensen's birthday. Despite the assistance of several male strippers, Jared remains organizationally challenged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans (of Strippers and Sasquatches)

"Why do I feel like I'm in the middle of a stripper intervention?" Sitting on the bench in the locker room, Jared grinned at Chris. "It's a strippervention."

Dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt, Chris looked fairly unstripperlike as he raised his eyebrows at Jared, who continued to ponder aloud, "Or stripper therapy. Stripperapy, maybe?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "You know that attaching 'stripper' to the beginning of a word doesn't make it funny, right?" He gestured to the other guys in the room. "S'not like we're strippin' right now anyway."

Glancing around the dressing room of the 'Cut-n-Thrust' strip joint, Jared had to admit that Chris had a point. Steve and Tom were leaning against the banks of lockers and while Jared wouldn't personally be seen in public in Steve's Hawaiian shirt, neither he nor Tom were dressed to undress at the moment. Mike was lying on top of the lockers and looking admittedly stripper-esque in his spangled purple thong but according to Tom, this was standard Mike operating procedure for his free time as well as his work shifts. Finally, the new guy, Aldis, was sitting with his feet propped up on another chair, wearing jeans and a tee which gave no clue to his career choice.

(No-one was sure whether Aldis' career choice actually involved stripping or not. He'd shown up for a job interview two weeks earlier and since Chad, now the owner of the strip club, had found himself with an boner after only shaking Aldis' hand, he'd hired him on the spot as a new dancer. The existing staff had welcomed him happily and Aldis had taken to stripping like a duck to water, even if he did look a little baffled by it all sometimes.)

"Okay, no stripperapy," Jared conceded. "Look, I don't need much here, guys. Just give me some pointers? Please?"

Mike's head peered down at him from the top of the lockers. "You've been with Jensen how long?"

"Six months. But that's not the point."

"What is the point?" Steve asked reasonably.

"The point," Jared said with a sigh, "is that it's Jensen's birthday tomorrow and I have no idea what to do to celebrate. This is why I'm asking the audience." He frowned. "Or the exotic dancers. Whatever."

Tom seemed disturbingly sincere when he asked with interest, "What does he like?"

Jared shrugged helplessly. "Me? Coffee? Crosswords? Sweater vests?"

This answer impeded Tom's party planning skills but he offered, "Make him some coffee, dress him in a sweater vest and then have sex with him after he's finished his crossword."

Mike snorted into the metal of the lockers, saving Jared the trouble of making a derisive reply.

Tom glared at him and huffed, "I don't see anyone else coming up with ideas."

"Yeah, well, I've known the guy for all of two weeks," Aldis complained. "S'far as I know, the dude likes waiting tables, fixing our shifts, and singing George Michael songs in the shower." At Jared's stare, he held up his hands in defense. "I heard him Careless-Whispering from out here. Not like I was in there with him."

Pacified, Jared leaned back on the bench and looked at Chris for inspiration. "What do y'all get each other on birthdays?"

Steve answered for him with a shrug and the explanation, "We usually pool our tips for the evening and go out drinking."

Mike nodded in agreement. "Beer, sports, and free lapdances are the best birthday presents."

Tom frowned up at his boyfriend. "I thought you said sex was the best birthday present."

"Sex with Tom is the best birthday present," Mike corrected smoothly. "But Jensen doesn't get to have sex with Tom for his birthday so beer, sports and lapdances are the next best options."

Jared scrunched his nose up in indecision. "That's what you did with Jensen for the last few years? Took him out drinking?"

"We didn't do anything with Jensen for the last few years, kid," Chris answered, sounding more somber than earlier. "You forget who Jensen was with back then?"

Jared almost laughed. Forgetting about Jeff was right above learning to fly and building a gingerbread house on his List of Impossible Dreams. Hating himself for asking, he inquired without confidence, "What did Jensen do for his birthday when he was with Jeff?"

Chris' lips tightened and he shook his head. "I'd be surprised if Jeff even knew when it was."

"We told him one year," Mike commented dryly. "He just pulled Jen into his office for the evening and celebrated in his own special way."

Jared once again wanted Jeff to die in some horrible way and so was grateful when Aldis interrupted his death-oriented train of thought with the curious question, "Who's Jeff?"

He was even more grateful when Chris fielded the question. "Jeff used to run this place. He and Jensen were together for nearly four years." He ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at Steve and Tom as he admitted, "The guy wasn't a bad boss but he treated Jen like shit. Ended up beating the crap out of him and using him to extort a fuckton of cash from Jared before taking off to Peru or somewhere like that. Murray bought the club and Jensen shacked up with this moron here-"

"Hey!"

Chris flashed Jared a grin before finishing, "And we all lived happily ever after."

"Nope," Jared corrected morosely. "No happily ever after without birthday plans."

Most of the others groaned but Aldis had evidently not been exposed to enough of Jared's whining as he answered honestly, "I don't know, dude. If he's had a shitty time the last few years, he should be easy to please."

"Jensen is easy to please," Chris agreed. "He was walking on fuckin' sunshine for a whole week because you bought him lunch. Buy him a good dinner for his birthday and he'll love you for the rest of the year."

"That-"

"You could cook," Tom suggested. "Home-cooking's always more personal."

"I-"

"Or you could take him out for the night," Steve cut in. "There're a couple of decent bands playing in town this week."

"We don't-"

"Sports!" Aldis interrupted with enthusiasm. "There's gotta be sports up in this city somewhere."

"There's-"

"Or you could just have sex," Chris concluded cheerfully. "See, there's a whole bunch of options." Pushing himself to his feet, he patted Jared on the shoulder. "Now go sort your shit out unless you wanna stay here and help oil us up."

Jared did his best not to throw up at that image but he was on his feet in seconds when Mike added proudly, "Today I'm going for the strawberry glitter oil."

"Oh God." He grimaced, backing out quickly. "I'm gone, I'm gone! No nudity!"

As helpful as they were for coming up with birthday ideas, Jared decided there was only so long he could spend socializing with this particular gang of mostly gay, male strippers. The sound of a hand slapping someone's ass, and Mike's accompanying cackle was just one of the reasons.

+++

Twelve hours later

Jared only realized he'd been falling asleep when he was jerked back awake at the sound of the door closing.

The house was dark, the flickering illumination in the den being the only source of light in the whole house, and Jared blinked sleepily at the timer on the DVD player, noting with a pleased smile that it was past midnight.

Pushing himself up, he straightened his clothes but waited in the cover of the den to listen to the jangle of keys, the thunk of shoes being discarded, the puzzled silence, and finally Jensen's uncertain call, "Jared? You down here?"

He felt a little sinister when he emerged from the shadows but grinned at the surprised but appreciative smile that crossed Jensen's face when he took in Jared's dress pants, white shirt, and loosened tie. He looked tired - waiting tables until 2am often had that effect - but some of the exhaustion disappeared from his eyes when he wandered closer, still confused by Jared's clothes but clearly happy to see him.

"Hey." Jensen's hands came to rest on his hips when he leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "Did you have a meeting today or something?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, wondering how long it would take Jensen to catch on. "I was meeting with the Cortese rep about redesigning the company headquarters and people tend to take me more seriously if I'm in a suit instead of my Pepé Le Pew pajamas."

Jensen looked mournful. "I like your Pepé pajamas."

"You like me in a suit too," Jared challenged with a smile. "Don't even try to lie to me, Ackles. I've seen the way you look at me when I'm all dressed up."

Jensen's cheeks turned visibly pink, even in the minimal light, and he distracted himself with playing with Jared's tie as he admitted, "Maybe. But you look good in a suit. How am I supposed to not notice that?" The occurrence of a sudden thought was indicated by a frown. "How come you're still all dressed up? You're usually in bed when I get in."

Jared really wanted to kiss the tiny creases that formed between Jensen's brows. However, he resisted and agreed, "Yep. I am usually in bed when you get in. But today is not a usual day."

"Okay, I'll bite." Jensen smiled but remained clueless. "Why is today not a usual day?"

"What time is it?"

Jensen looked even more confused at that but dutifully checked his watch. "2:43."

"In the...?"

"Morning."

"On what date?"

"March 1st-" He stopped and raised his gaze slowly to Jared's for confirmation.

"Uh-huh." Jared grinned broadly. "Happy birthday, dude."

Jensen's eyes widened. "You remembered?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

Jensen smacked him playfully on the arm but was unable to keep the smile from his face as he repeated, "You remembered? That's why you're still awake at crazy o'clock in the morning? To say 'Happy birthday'?"

"I thought it'd be a better way to start your birthday than coming home to me snoring my ass off."

"And you're still wearing your suit because..."

"Because I was hoping I could convince you to take it off me." He held out his arms with a smirk. "I'm selfish like that."

Jensen's smile was unquashable - it was incredible what two words and a suit could do - and he corrected, leaning in, "You're amazing."

Jared opted not to argue and instead parted his lips as Jensen kissed him hard. It was messy and conveyed enthusiasm rather than romance but Jared pulled back easily before Jensen got his head in the game and his technique back in his kiss. He regretted it when Jensen looked hurt at being denied birthday make-out time but, remembering his cunningly constructed plan, asked hopefully, "You wanna come through and have a beer?"

"A beer?" Jensen looked skeptical. "It's nearly 3am, dude."

"On your birthday," Jared reminded him. "Humor me?"

Yielding with a long-suffering sigh, Jensen stepped back and Jared hid his smile as he led the way into the darkened den. He busied himself with retrieving and opening two beer bottles from the pre-arranged bucket of ice water and felt a small surge of pride at his organizational abilities when he turned to give Jensen his beer, only to find him staring at the room in surprise.

Among the other errands Jared had carried out after his group consultation at the strip joint that afternoon, he'd found time to set up the den for Jensen's return home. It had been cleaned, and all their DVDs, video games, dog toys, and completed crossword puzzles had been stashed out of sight so that every available surface could be dotted with tiny candles. A small pile of interestingly-wrapped presents was sitting on the table; a tacky plastic sign which proclaimed 'Happy Birthday!' and was meant for children aged ten or under was fastened to the curtain rail; and the whole room glowed calmly in the light of dozens of flickering candles. Jared was nothing if not cheesy.

For a moment, he was afraid that he'd gone overboard with the cheese and that Jensen would drown in a metaphorical cheese tsunami and never speak to him again if the stunned look on his face was anything to go by.

He was relieved, therefore, when Jensen looked over at him with the smile of someone who wasn't sure whether or not they were awake and commented, "Why do I feel like I'm a maiden being wooed right now?"

Jared's eyebrows shot up. "Maiden?" They lowered again in confusion. "Wooed?"

That seemed to snap Jensen out of the crazy-person talk. Waving it away, he reached to snag a beer from Jared before sinking to the couch and explaining, "Sorry. It was 'Knights and Peasants' evening at the club tonight."

Suddenly the mock duel Jared had witnessed earlier between Chris and Aldis made a lot more sense. "Ah. Everyone was getting medieval on your ass?"

Relaxing, Jensen started to sprawl across more of the couch and his feet nudged Jared's thigh when he sat beside him. "There was some promotion in place where if you talk ye olde talke, you got half-price drinks. Getting out of work was like leaping into the future."

Jared was briefly disappointed that he'd missed the 'Cut-n-Thrust'-strip-club-meets-renaissance-fair hijinks before his brain caught up and provided him with the sobering image of Chris and Steve as stripping peasants. Genuinely curious, he asked, "Whose idea was 'Knights and Peasants' night?"

Jensen rolled his eyes and downed some more beer.

"That'd be Chad then," Jared interpreted. "He probably watched some porn involving lesbian peasants and didn't realize that guy peasants would be less hot."

Jensen snorted. "Tell me about it. Mike wanted to shit in a bucket and then toss it out of a window."

Grimacing, he teased, "At least he was getting into his role."

"Not to talk shit about my boss," Jensen began, indicating that he would soon be talking shit about his boss, "but life would be so much easier if we went back to our regular theme nights. I mean, I know Jeff was an ass but he had the right idea about what people want to see from male strippers."

Even the slightest positive mention of Jeff rankled and Jared forced a cheery tone as he added, "True, but Jeff probably didn't know the Portuguese for 'Look out!' and so hopefully got hit by a bus in Brazil."

Jensen gave him a look and Jared felt all of five years old until he reassured, "I'm not about to start reminiscing about Jeff, Jay. M'just sayin' that Chad sucks at picking themed nights."

Hating the relief that flooded him at the confirmation of Jeff's lack of redeeming features but delighting in it nonetheless, he perked up again when Jensen continued, sounding content and sleepy even as he complained, "He's got some James Bond casino thing planned for tomorrow but he's not got the licenses for gambling so it'll just be the guys dressed up in tuxes all night. Have you ever tried doing a striptease in black tie? Plus they all gotta be oiled up underneath and it's just-" He sighed, staring up at the ceiling and tucking his socked feet under Jared's legs for warmth. "You ever get the feeling that Chad really wanted some Ken dolls when he was a kid? Because he likes putting male strippers in costumes way more than a healthy adult should."

Settling back on the couch, Jared slid his own legs alongside Jensen's until they were happily entangled with their feet in each other's laps and with Jensen's toes wiggling as Jared massaged his feet through his socks with his spare hand. "No way am I askin' Chad whether he plays with dolls. There's not enough money in the goddamn world to bribe me into that." He laughed at Jensen's faux-sulk and took the opportunity to say casually, "Up-side? You won't be there tomorrow for the chaos of the non-gambling casino night."

He regretted this announcement when Jensen's thumbs, which had been working pleasing circles into the balls of Jared's feet, stilled without warning and his lips pursed in uncertain confusion. Patently perplexed, he inquired, "Why? You planning on killing me in my sleep? Because that'd suck."

"Nope. No midnight murdering sprees." When Jensen still looked baffled, he prompted again with an over-exaggerated gesture towards the luminous banner hanging across the window. "What day will it be for all of tomorrow, Jensen?"

Jensen actually looked embarrassed, like he couldn't believe Jared was really acknowledging it, but replied obediently, "My birthday."

"Ask me what we're doing for your birthday."

He opened his mouth, obviously not intending to ask the specified question, but surrendered under the force of Jared's 'Goddammit, you will have fun!' gaze and repeated with a shy smile, "What're we doing for my birthday?"

Jared beamed. "Nothing!"

Jensen stared for a second but shot back, feet still wiggling contentedly in Jared's capable hands, "Gotta say, that was a little anticlimactic."

Belatedly, Jared realized how mean he'd sounded and massaged with extra vigor as he apologized, "No, no, not nothing nothing. 'Nothing' in the literal sense."

"We're doing literally nothing?"

"Yes! No. No but yes." He sighed and poked Jensen in the side with his foot. "Y'know, you're not making this easy to explain."

Jensen laughed at that and some of the knotted tension between them was smoothed away. "Jay, I'm sitting here, not saying anything. I'm not exactly being a hindrance."

"No, no." Goddamn, explanations were hard today. "You're not a hindrance. You're fine. I'm the worst boyfriend in the history of sucky boyfriends but you're fine."

As always, Jensen ducked his head at receiving anything close to a compliment but replied wryly, "I dated Jeff for nearly four years, Jay. Since you know which month my birthday's in, I'd say you're ahead of him in the boyfriend department."

"Plus I'm not a lying, manipulative douchebag," Jared added cheerfully.

He was pleased when Jensen smiled a little. "Guess I'm moving up in the world."

"Yep. One day you'll date someone who can actually form coherent sentences. It'll be new and exciting."

"Hey." Jensen's eyes glinted in the candlelight and he tightened his grip on the foot he was massaging as he promised, "M'not planning on trading you in, dude." He smirked. "Anyway I don't think I'd be able to find another self-respecting guy who'd willingly fill a room with this many candles."

"I was trying to set the mood!"

His protests only made Jensen laugh and he settled for pouting and kneading the soles of Jensen's feet until he'd stopped finding his candle efforts so hilarious. He quieted down quickly and Jared looked up when the couch cushions dipped, finding Jensen inching closer as best he could and saying honestly, "You did a great job, Jay."

Before Jared could tell him the rest of the great job he'd planned, Jensen closed the gap between them and kissed him, the touch of lips on lips soft and tentative like they were on their first date instead of their sixth month of living together. Their legs tangled together on the couch and Jared felt his foot bend at a previously undiscovered angle when Jensen half-shuffled, half-crawled closer, but the familiar shape of Jensen's mouth against his own and the claiming warmth of Jensen's hand on his cheek was enough to distract him for a few moments longer.

They were on top of each other when they pulled apart and it took all of Jared's limited skill and balance not to fall onto the floor as Jensen wedged himself snugly in between his body and the back cushions of the couch. Both of their beers were abandoned in favor of resting their hands on each other, and Jared occupied himself with running a hand through Jensen's hair while Jensen toyed absently with his loosened tie.

He didn't meet Jared's eyes but Jared caught the sincerity in his voice anyway when he murmured, "Thank you. For the beer and the banner and the ridiculous candles and everything else. I've not had a birthday like this in a while."

Inwardly, Jared wondered how long 'a while' was but kept the question to himself and pressed a kiss to Jensen's forehead before nuzzling his neck and speaking into his ear, "You do know we're only three hours into your actual birthday, right?"

"I thought you said we weren't doing anything?"

He knew the puzzled expression was back but refused to look at it and get sidetracked. Instead he bit down on his earlobe with the admission, "That's because I'm the least eloquent person on the planet. When I said we were doing nothing, I meant the other kind of nothing." He lifted his head and met Jensen's eyes. "The kind of nothing where I take the day off work, and I tell Chad you're not coming in, and you and me spend a whole twenty-four hours in bed together. There's gifts for you to open, which are probably kind of shitty but I suck at present buying, and then there's champagne and strawberries and chocolate, and maybe even whipped cream if you ask real nicely. Oh," - he grinned - "and there's sex. Lots and lots of sex. See, I can plan shit occasionally."

He'd expected a pleased reaction but Jensen's smile was so bright that Jared thought the sun might be out of a job.

"Really?" he asked as though questioning Jared's plan would somehow make him revoke it. "You did all that?"

"Dude, I called Chad and I went to the store. I'm not exactly the patron saint of organized people here." He tilted his head, resting it on the cushion by Jensen's head and thinking aloud, "Actually, I got the guys at the club to give me suggestions but none of them were what I was going for."

"Not enough sex?" Jensen asked with understanding.

"Not enough sex," Jared agreed. "All plans involving you, me, and one of our birthdays must be at least sixty-percent sex-based. I have decreed it."

"Good to know." One of his hands slid down Jared's body and any thoughts he had of laughing at the feel of Jensen's fingers moving over his ribs and stomach gave way to noises of wordless encouragement as Jensen rubbed the heel of his hand against the bulge in his slacks. He tugged on his tie with his other hand and teased, "So, Mr Padalecki, should we get on with the sex part of tonight's agenda or do you want to sit and admire your candles some more?"

The question was supposed to be rhetorical but Jared's brain (for once) was moving faster than Jensen's lips. He turned his head at the last second, feeling Jensen's kiss land on his cheek instead as he answered, "Hold up. I need you to explain something to me first."

His tone wasn't as light-hearted as he'd intended and his chest constricted at the expression of hurt suspicion on Jensen's face; out of Jared and Jeff, Jared didn't want to be thought of as the one to make Jensen jump through hoops just to get a little affection.

"It's nothing bad, I promise," he backtracked quickly, tapping his fingers on Jensen's chest. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Jensen's suspicion level had lowered from red alert to amber but he was still cautious when he asked, "And it can't wait till morning?"

"Nope." Jared gave him a pacifying kiss before explaining, "Because if I wake up in bed in the morning with no work and you all to myself, I'll end up getting distracted by your ass." Jensen chuckled and Jared couldn't resist kissing him again. "You have a very distracting ass, dude."

Before they could get into a separate conversation about the merits of Jensen's ass (which, Jared maintained, was a very very nice ass), he steered them back on topic. "So I was talking to Chad today, y'know, to make sure you could have the day off tomorrow."

"He did say yes, right? 'Cause I'm kind of looking forward to sex instead of strippers tomorrow."

"He said yes," Jared reassured before adding casually, "He does want you back on Monday though. He says he can't manage without his staff manager."

Pressed up close together, Jared felt it when Jensen froze at his words. Not wanting to spook him, Jared hugged him closer and made sure he'd started breathing again before he asked, "So were you planning on telling me you'd been promoted?"

Jensen bit his lip. "I- I've not been promoted."

"Really?" Jared sounded knowingly skeptical. "I'm pretty sure your job description used to be 'waiter' rather than 'staff manager'."

"Chad's making things sound more important than they are."

"Hmm. So all waiters work out the staff shifts and organize everyone's vacation days?"

"That-" Jensen wouldn't meet his eyes. "I always did that. Chad's just giving it a new name."

"He happen to feel like giving you a pay rise too?"

Jensen had no response to that and Jared sighed. "Look, Jen, I'm not angry at you or anything. I just wish you'd tell me this stuff, y'know? I mean, I noticed that we had more money coming in but I figured you'd had generous tippers lately." He propped himself up on an elbow and waited for Jensen to meet his gaze before he instructed seriously, "You need to tell me how awesome you are."

Jensen smiled in spite of himself but argued, "It's not-"

"Oh, and you're not allowed to tell me that Chad's just being nice. I know Chad; he doesn't do nice. If he's promoted you, it's a) because he's incompetent and needs other people to run his shit for him and b) because you're amazing and the best person to do it."

"S'not a big promotion," Jensen protested but the quiet undertone of pride was (temporarily) enough for Jared.

"That's not the point and you know it." He kissed the side of his neck. "You want me to explain how this works? One of us does something awesome, like landing a new contract, or getting promoted, or turning another year older and we both celebrate with copious amounts of food and sex. By not telling me how awesome you are, you're depriving us both of an excuse to have sex. I need more sexcuses, dude."

Jensen groaned at the joke but Jared suspected he was faking it since he followed the groan with a kiss a moment later. "M'sorry," he apologized, sounding less sorry than amused. "I'll try not to cock-block you in future."

"Damn straight."

He leaned in, nose brushing Jensen's and mouth less than an inch away from his lips as he hovered playfully, their foreheads touching but their lips staying apart. It didn't take long for Jensen to get tired of his games and Jared made a noise of enjoyment when Jensen cupped the back of his head and pulled him down to crush their lips together in a kiss that was fast, hard, and exactly what Jared needed right then.

It was only when Jensen tilted his head back against the armrest with the breathless complaint of, "I think you're the one doing the cock-blocking, Jay", that Jared realized his body had migrated on top of Jensen's during the embrace. His arms bracketed Jensen's body and while their legs were still tangled together, Jared's were at the bottom of the leg-bundle now that they were being used to support his weight.

He scrambled off, not wanting to squash Jensen and also not wanting to waste any more time that could be otherwise used for sex.

However, his dash to the bedroom was brought to a halt when Jensen got to his feet and re-initiated another soft, tentative kiss before glancing round the room and saying sincerely, "Thank you for this, Jay. I've never-" He shrugged, his timid half-smile illuminated in the candlelight. "Thank you."

Swallowing down a smartass response, Jared replied with equal simplicity, "You're welcome." Unfortunately, his smartassery couldn't be contained for long and he grinned. "But don't thank me yet."

"Wh-"

Jensen's question was cut off by a shriek of panic when Jared dove forward and tackled him before hoisting him up off the ground and over his shoulder. "What are you doing? Jesus, put me down!"

Jared held on and chuckled when Jensen started to struggle inefficiently, his laughter making his kicks and wriggles even more futile as Jared carried him around the room while blowing out the candles. "Get off me!"

"Hey, I'm trying to help you out here," Jared teased. "Think of it as me helping you relax on your birthday by saving you the effort of walking all the way upstairs."

Jensen laughed, his struggles easing as they reached the stairs, and he clung on as Jared began his slow ascent (because going up a flight of stairs while carrying a grown man was difficult, dammit.) "Possibly falling to my death isn't that relaxing, Jared."

"You're not going to fall to your death," Jared assured but nonetheless breathed a sigh of relief when they made it upstairs without any broken bones. "We're going to go to bed and you're going to decide whether you like me better with the suit or without the suit."

He let out a squeak when Jensen's previously dangling hands came up to squeeze his ass and the man himself said with a snort, "Oh please. Like that's even a question."

Jared's ego did a happy dance at that answer. They entered the bedroom with Jensen balanced precariously over Jared's shoulder and sliding his fingers inside the waist of Jared's slacks, and Jared responded in kind, chuckling darkly at Jensen's yelp when he slapped his raised ass.

Dumping him on the bed produced a similar yelp and Jared clambered on top of him with ease, mirroring the position they'd been in on the couch moments earlier but this time with a reduced danger of either of them rolling off and inadvertently setting the house on fire. Utter contentment washed over him again and he couldn't resist kissing Jensen on the tip of his nose just to hear him let out the kind of childish laugh he'd fallen in love with over the past few months.

Noses almost touching, he murmured, "Happy birthday, man."

Jensen started to open his mouth to reply but let out another surprised but pleased noise when Jared reinforced the birthday wishes by covering Jensen's lips with his own. Their teeth initially clashed at the awkward angles but their tongues and lips soon took over as they slotted into each other's arms with grateful ease.

Jensen's hips start to buck up against his own and Jared smirked into the kiss at the memory of the toys, foodstuffs, and other accoutrements he'd stashed in the bedside cabinet as part of his astoundingly efficient preparation.

Now appreciating the benefits of forward planning, he rucked Jensen's tee up with one hand and smiled at the thought of the further whimpers and moans he could draw out of Jensen in the twenty-one hours of birthday they had left.

There was a brief pang of uncertainty over whether he'd be able to accomplish all his goals in that time period but he shrugged away his worries with a grin; they'd just have to do this again next year.


End file.
